


percuma saya tulis kalau hanya saya yang bisa baca

by rasyalleva



Category: Original Work
Genre: i write what i'm thinking at the moment, now the moment is over so idk lol, thought(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Perjanjiannya sederhana: saya punya tempat melampiaskan kekesalan, dia punya kuasa untuk mengendalikan raga saya selama saya tidak ada di dalamnya.





	percuma saya tulis kalau hanya saya yang bisa baca

Bodoh amat, saya nggak butuh kertas. Saya dipanggil ke depan disuruh membaca apa yang saya tulis, tapi kenapa harus ditulis kalau kalimatnya sudah ada di kepala dan tinggal baca saja?

Saya di sini mau bicara tentang rasa sakit, yang datang untuk pergi untuk datang untuk pergi, yang saya buat sendiri untuk sembuh dan buat lagi dan sembuh lagi.

Percuma saya tulis, kalau cuma saya yang bisa baca.

Boleh saya jalan-jalan? Saudara tak perlu tolehkan kepala dan ikuti ke mana langkah saya, karena saya hanya bicara, dan terus terang saja saya nggak butuh mata Saudara buat mendengarkan saya karena mata diciptakan bukan untuk itu, 'kan?

Mata adalah saksi. Kita baru sadar betapa keberadaan mata itu bagaikan kutukan untuk kita, saat kita melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya kita lihat. Seperti sosok yang ikut-ikutan melihat keadaan luar dari jendela, dalam ruang mata kuliah Ilmu Filologi pertemuan kedua. Seperti saat kita - mungkin dalam konten ini subjeknya lebih cocok saya ya - mematut diri di kaca dan menyaksikan ulasan senyum yang terbentuk bukan karena kehendak sendiri.

Hari itu saya baru mengetahui apa arti rasa sakit sebenarnya. Saya mendapat hukuman dari usaha-usaha saya mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi dan memendam masalah seorang diri. Saya mendapat hukuman dari keputusan saya muntah-muntah saat kelas 3 SD, merobek telapak dengan pensil mekanik kelas 2 SMP, dan menyilet tangan kiri kelas 1 SMA, sebagai pelarian dari konflik duniawi.

Pembentuk senyuman di pantulan cermin itu bilang, saya boleh menjerit sepuas saya - bukan jeritan remeh-temeh saat saya membenamkan kepala pada bantal di kamar agar tidak terdengar, katanya. Perjanjiannya sederhana, saya diberi tempat untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan meneriakkan sumpah-serapah sesuka saya, sementara saya memberinya kuasa untuk mengendalikan raga saya selama saya tidak ada di dalamnya.

Saya tak memberi respons, tapi dia bilang bahwa saya sebenarnya setuju, dan katanya, dia tahu saya lebih dari saya sendiri; disepakatilah perjanjian itu sepihak.

Saya sudah melewati momen itu, saat saya terlepas dari tubuh saya sendiri, peristiwa yang terjadi pada roh yang raganya sudah mati; seperti terlepas, terangkat, terbang. Tapi, raga saya tidak demikian; dia berjalan, ke halaman depan, menyapa orang-orang, menjalani hari seperti saya biasanya; padahal itu bukan saya!

Saya menutup mata dan saya bisa melihat hal yang seharusnya tak bisa dilihat orang-orang yang menutup mata. Saudara melihat saya menutup mata tapi yang sebenarnya saya lakukan adalah membuka mata saya di tempat lain; rumah yang menjadi seting tempat kehidupan saya saat saya masih sangat kecil, saya rutin menginap di sana seminggu sekali, dulu. Saya berlarian, mencorat-coret tembok, menyanyi, berteriak, dunia milik saya dan memang benar-benar benar demikian.

Blunder terbesar saya adalah rasa percaya; saya kira perjanjiannya hanya itu saja. Saya ingin menyumpah maka saya akan pergi, menyumpah, dan kembali, sementara sosok yang saya ciptakan itu akan mengikuti apa yang saya mau dan mengisi raga saya sebelum itu. Perjanjiannya kan, begitu?

Sampai suatu saat saya menjalani hari dengan rasa sakit luar biasa. Raga saya dijatuhkan di jalan aspal, dan kedua lutut saya sampai putih dan tangan kanan saya yang salah posisi saat jatuh tidak bisa memegang benda bahkan untuk beberapa menit saja. Kaki saya nggak bisa menekuk, saya nggak bisa duduk meluruskan kaki lama-lama pula. Kepala saya pening, seperti berputar, badan saya dingin, napas saya berat dan panas sekali.

Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakitsakit, saya bilang begitu.

Jangan, dia bilang begitu. Kalau dibatinkan, nanti akan disuarakan, dan orang lain akan tahu. Tarik napas, keluarkan, jangan berisik, jangan buat keributan, biar kita berdua saja yang tahu betapa sakitnya, satu orang saja sudah lebih dari cukup buatmu, 'kan?

Sembunyikan, kata saya.

Iya, kata dia. Lupakan, kata dia.

Saya bersihkan luka di lutut, sekalian sakitnya saya keluarkan semua biar habis!, pikir saya. Saya siram, saya gosok, saya tekan-tekan dengan lap, saya obati dengan salep, saya lalui sendiri rasa demam saya semalaman; perih, perihperih.

Memangnya, luka fisik bisa sesakit ini sebelumnya?

Tapi benar begitu, kata dia pada saya. Simpan untuk seorang diri, pendam dalam-dalam, karena ini perjanjian kita. Rasa sakit hanya diketahui oleh kita berdua; sesakit apa pun itu, bahkan saat aku yang buat dan kamu yang tanggung, seperti sakit fisik ini, atau saat kamu yang buat dan aku yang tanggung, seperti cara kamu menahan diri pada permasalahan yang kauhadapi.

Lalu dia membuat rasa sakit baru - dia memunculkan penyakit-penyakit pada tubuh saya. Awalnya seperti batuk, pilek, panas ... lalu merambat pada gejala-gejala penyakit mematikan yang datang satu, demi satu, demi satu, demi satu.

Saya bahkan bisa menebak gejala apa selanjutnya sebelum itu benar-benar menimpa saya. Gawat, sialan, saya bisa mati, kalau begitu!

Saat itu saya baru diberi tahu tentang bayaran mengenai perjanjian ini. Hukuman atas sikap saya yang memendam semua permasalahan dalam diri; yang saya sebutkan tadi.

Sakit ini setimpal dengan apa rasa sakit yang harus saya terima, itu yang dia bilang. Saya selalu memendam rasa sakit sendirian dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dan saya terbiasa dengan itu, padahal rasa sakit yang saya terima kalau diakumulasikan juga bisa menjadi kecenderungan saya untuk mati, itu yang dia bilang.

Segala bentuk rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh saya adalah sikap memberontak dari rasa sakit yang selama ini saya kesampingkan. Rasa sakit ada untuk dirasakan sakitnya, dan kalau saya sudah hidup dengan kebal pada segala bentuk rasa sakit psikis, maka rasa sakit fisik menampakkan wujudnya semata agar saya tidak punya jalan keluar.

* * *

Itulah sepak terjangnya. Sekarang kalian jadi tahu kan, mungkin penilaian kalian pada saya jadi berubah.

Tapi memang seperti itulah seseorang yang hidup dengan rahasia; selamat melanjutkan untuk mengenal saya dan rasa sakit saya.


End file.
